Chapter two (TWDL)
Authors Note: I had to post this unbeta'd version of the chapter. My beta has taken over 15 days, and I'm now looking for two of them in the forums and accepting offers by PM. If your interested, please have some prior work as a writer; which was well reviewed, and ideally a beta profile. I'll also accept one beta who can do multiple chapters per week. I have this sixteen chapter story written, and twelve more chapters of my next story written. That's why I need two or more beta's. July 25th, 1991 I've spent an entire day helpless, alone with my thoughts. I could tell the regeneration was working. Before I began my Burning Day, I was extremely bony and unhealthy and now; I could feel that the Phoenixes magic had healed my malnourishment. Instead of a weak, pathetic looking Phoenix, I looked strong and proud. I suspected I would be completely healthy and have a decent amount of muscle when I resumed my human form. I'm about to find out. It's time. I transform back to my human form. I saw that I had a much more muscular body, with a very defined abdomenal area. I currently had the body of a triathlete, which will be extremely advantageous. I'm five feet tall, which is good, because I hate having to look up at people. I quickly put my clothes back on, grabbed my wand and teleported to Little Hangleton. Directly by the Gaunt hovel. When I arrived, I absorbed the magic imbued in the location and restored my power. I entered the shack and peeled away the floorboards, I opened the gold box and levitated the ring out of it. I absorbed the magic from the curses, then checked the ring to verify they were removed. They were, so I made a duplicate and put all kinds of horrible and humiliating curses on it. I began backtracking and reapplying removed defenses, adding hidden surprises. Basically, it will permanently atrophy Tom's magic and only his, by ten percent. Best of all, it's such a complex spell, he won't even be aware. I even put other embarrassing magic on the location, which target only Tom. I teleported back to Castle le Fay. When I arrive, I quickly cast the spell to convert the soul fragment into magical power. When the influx of power restored me to a more combat ready level. I decided to go ahead and claim the other founder artifacts. I concealed my identity and teleported away. First, to acquire Slytherin's Locket. Which I did, completely undetected. Then, Hufflepuffs Cup. And finally, Ravenclaws Diadem. When I finished and teleported back home, I converted the soul fragments into magical power. Doing this restored my power to a tolerable amount. I decided to store Hufflepuffs Cup and Slytherins Locket in Castle le Fay, and stored Ravenclaws Diadem in Ravenclaw Castle. I can't allow these powerful artifacts to be used against me. I spent two hours, placing protective enchantments around the cup and locket; among the protections is the Fidelius Charm. I repeated this process on the Diadem at Ravenclaw Castle. When I finished, I returned home to find dinner ready. House le Fay house-elves are experts in remaining unseen. When I finished eating, I decided to retire early. I did need to regain my full strength, after all. July 27th, 1991. I had spent the last two days warding my properties, to the best of my ability; which is considerable. In my spare time; I had been working on a side project, which should help me in my revenge. Especially in turning public opinion against my enemies. I'll enjoy showing that toy to the world. Now, I just have other matters to attend too; modifying the memories of a lot of people. July 31st, 1991 Finally, the day had arrived and I could begin my plans. I managed to magically persuade the Dursleys to stay at their home. I also masterfully altered the memories of my neighbors, family, teacher, and students at my previous schools. My patience is finally rewarded, by an extremely loud knock. I felt the house shake, slightly; even in my cupboard. My pre-programming of my "aunt" kicked in and she answered the door. "Yes?" I heard her ask, in annoyance; her displeasure obvious in her tone of voice. "I'm 'ere to pick up Harry Potter." I heard the oaf say. Yeah, I'll never forgive his betrayal. It was the most unexpected. "There is no one here, by that name." She lied, just as intended. Hagrid pushed his way in, closing the door behind him. "Where is he, muggle?!" "I'll get him." She said, fearfully. "Just wait in the living room and I'll fetch him." It sounded like Hagrid complied, with the reasonable request. I really wanted him to see my living conditions. Petunia opened the cupboard door. "Get out!" She whispered harshly. I obeyed, while wanting to kill her. "Go into the living room, a freak is here to take you to the other freaks." I went into the living room and feigned surprise at seeing Hagrid. "An' here's Harry!" Hagrid said, with a happy smile. I looked at him in confusion, as if I was wondering how he's so tall. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," Hagrid said. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." I eventually got tired of mentally translating his words and compelled Petunia to ask us to leave. Understanding him was easier, when I was dumber. "Right, well, off you both go! Have fun at freak school!" Petunia said. And we do. Hagrid filled me in on Hogwarts, the Magical world, and my fame, again. I pretended to fascinated, though it wasn't that hard. I sent off my acceptance letter and we began the trip to Diagon Alley. After hours of essential torture we finally arrived at Gringotts. I thought about revealing my ability to disapparate or teleport. I verified that Hagrid can't disapparate, which I never proved before. "Morning," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's vault." "You have his key, sir?" "Got it here somewhere," Hagrid said, before proceeding to empty his pockets. "Got it," He said, finally. "That seems to be in order." The goblin said, after inspecting it. "An I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly throwing out his chest. "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," He said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" We arrived at my trust vault, minutes later. "So, does this accrue interest?" I asked, already knowing. "No. This is a trust vault: it fills up at the beginning of every month, with the same amount currently inside it. Consisting of a hundred thousand galleons, three hundred of sickles, and two thousand knuts. You do have to leave one of each in the vault." Griphook said, I feigned interest and feigned being impressed. "Impressive. My family must have been extremely wealthy." "Worth around forty million galleons." Griphook said, trying to impress me with his knowledge. "I'll wait outside, until your done." When he's out of sight, I stored it all in a custom money pouch I created. I managed to gain an intimate understand of Gringotts in the future. They only checked for thieves every ten years, vault owners can withdraw as much or as little as they desire. The best part? My parents or Dumbledore can't interfere, not without exposing their crimes. I know for a fact that my idiot father never considered getting financial reports from Gringotts. And Dumbledore's influence isn't as great as he seems to think; he had to pay huge bribes to fake his death and keep his assets accessible. We traveled to the vault to get the stone and then exit the bank. "Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said, nodding toward Madam Malkin's. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." "Of course, Hagrid." I said, concealing my excitement at the distance from him. I walked into Madam Malkin's "Hogwarts, dear?" She asked, when I start to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Madam Malkin lead me to the stool, beside Draco Malfoy. She slipped a long robe over my head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello," Malfoy said, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes." I replied, in a convincing friendly tone. I'm gonna befriend him, if only to keep the annoying Weasley's away. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up street looking at wands," He said, in his annoying voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." "Have you got your own broom?" Malfoy continued. "No." I said. "Play Quidditch at all?" "No, it doesn't appeal to me." I said, in a bored tone. "I prefer academics." "I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" "Probably Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Though I've only heard a little about the four houses." I said, getting his attention. "You should go to Slytherin, you have to answer riddles to get into Ravenclaw Tower." Draco said. "Oh?" I said, amused by his crude and heavy-handed manipulation. "Well, I do despise Riddle's. They're extremely annoying and pathetic." I said, enjoying a private joke. "Yeah. And Merlin was a Slytherin, he's the greatest wizard of all time." "Interesting. I just found out that I'm a wizard, apparently my parents were killed in a war and I was sent to live with my muggle aunt." I said, observing Draco's reactions. Interest, though not as much as before. "What's your surname?" Draco asked. "Potter, why?" I asked. His jaw dropped and his eyes went to my forehead, he quickly covered up his surprise, though far too slowly. "Just wondering. I'm Malfoy, by the way, Draco Malfoy." Draco said. "Feel free to call me Harry." I said, in a friendly tone. "Only if you call me, Draco." He said, in return. By this time; I noticed Hagrid, with two large ice creams. Unfortunately, so did Malfoy. I'm treated to his snobby, elitist drivel. Until, finally, Madam Malkin rescued me. "That's you done, my dear." Madam Malkin informed me. "Thank you." I said, politely. "Goodbye and nice meeting you, Draco." "Goodbye, Harry." Draco said, before I left to get parchment and quills. I'll go back later, for dress robes for Wizengamot meetings. Hagrid repurchased Hedwig for me and I managed to convince him that I stopped to get a wand already. I told him that I was too excited to wait. Hours later... We finally finished shopping and Hagrid just left me near the train. I verified that I was out of sight and teleported to Castle le Fay. When I arrived. I stored my things in my trunk and began mentally planning out how I'll spend august. I know that I'll need to create two time-turners, maybe even three. What can I say? I'm a fan of overkill. And I learned they could be extremely useful and they made excellent gifts or bribes. Apart from that and continuing my other side project, I'm not sure what to do. I know that I'll empty my vault the first of august and September; got to mess with my family who cut me off. I just thought of another project to occupy my time with. I teleported to the library. When I arrived, I summoned the book I need. Secrets of the Darkest Art I also summoned other books about Soul Magic. Animus Reddo Invalesco - was invented by Noddwyd on the DarkLordPotter fansite. Though, I didn't actually use the incantation.